


Let me cure what ails you

by coffee_bae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_bae/pseuds/coffee_bae
Summary: Ignis is stressed. Prompto wants to help.





	Let me cure what ails you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece I wrote after years of not writing fanfiction.

As much as Ignis loved studying what he did, there was only so much typology he could cram into his head. A combination of caffeine shakes and stagnant humidity in his room made concentration become a disappearing act. Final exam period was Ignis’ least favourite time of the year. Not just because he was having to memorise an entire semester’s worth of content into his sleep-deprived brain. He hated finals most of all because it impeded in his contact with his boyfriend, Prompto. To be fair, Prompto was occupied with his own exams. Yet, Ignis could not help but focus on the lack of joy in his apartment; no surprise cuddles while he was making breakfast, no impromptu make-out sessions while watching moves, and certainly no lazy mornings where Ignis would drink in everything about Prompto being bathed in the light from the sunrise.

Pining be damned! He needed comfort from his boyfriend, despite being the one to suggest they separate themselves until Ignis’ last exam.

* * *

 

Prompto had finished the last of his exams two days ago. He occupied himself with video games, but his mind kept drifting to his boyfriend, poring over the notes only he could understand. There was nothing more Prompto wanted to do than to run to Ignis and turn him into a burrito blanket until he wasn’t stressed anymore. However, they’d agreed to be by themselves until Ignis’ last exam, so as to not be distracted by each other – which was a fairly common effect of the pair attempting to study together. Prompto took the ‘contact ban’ one step further and stopped messaging Ignis in the fear that blowing up his phone with text notifications would break his concentration and Prompto would end up on the receiving end of a heated rant. With that fear set in his head, Prompto actively sought out activities that would occupy his mind and time.

He was in the middle of a particularly difficult part of the game when Prompto’s phone dinged incessantly. At first, he assumed it was Noctis wanting to vent about how bullshit exams are. But his mild exasperation morphed into hasty concern when he saw twenty new messages from Ignis. Swiping his phone open, Prompto read through each message detailing Ignis’ stress and how close he was to giving up. In a flash, Prompto grabbed his valuables from his room and ran to Ignis’ apartment.

* * *

 

As soon as Ignis sent all those texts to Prompto, he was praying to anyone who was listening to make sure that Prompto wouldn’t read a single one. He paced back and forth in his living room, berating himself for being the one breaking their promise in spite of the fact that he was the one who established it in the first place. What made his panic increase was that Prompto had seen the messages yet hadn’t replied to any of them. A thousand scenarios were flying around Ignis’ head, not a single outcome positive. His doorbell ringing over and over disrupted his spiraling paranoia. He lived in a safe neighbourhood, yet Ignis felt the need to identify whoever was very nearly about to break his doorbell.

“Who- who is it?” Ignis berated himself for not keeping his voice steady.

And then all his defenses dropped when he heard the response from the other side. “Iggy, please open the door. I ran from my house as soon as I got your texts.”

Ignis could hear the drags of breath Prompto was taking, indicating that he really did run all the way here. Tears threatened to spill from Ignis’ eyes as he opened the door to reveal that Prompto was actually standing there, red faced and hair sticking to his face from all the sweat. He ushered Prompto inside, nearly tripping over himself to grab a towel for his boyfriend so he could freshen up.

* * *

 

Prompto was aware that while Ignis needed relaxation right now, his guilt would override any effort to relieve his stress. So Prompto was going to do whatever he could to make Ignis feel better whilst maintaining space. He set to work gathering all the snacks from the kitchen and dumping them on top of the dining table Ignis was using as a study desk, careful of the notes and textbooks scattered around. His plan followed with taking a fresh blanket from the linen cupboard. Throughout all this, Ignis stood shell-shocked at how his boyfriend was being so nurturing, while he had done what could be considered the adult version of a hissy fit.

A yelp escaped Ignis’ lips as he felt himself being lifted off the floor. In the middle of his flustering, Prompto had deftly cocooned Ignis in the blanket and deposited him on the couch. Ignis couldn’t shake off his astonishment as he saw his notes neatly arranged on the coffee table. And that wasn’t all. A slice of chiffon cake and a cup of Ebony sat in front of him.

“Prom…” he trailed off. 

Prompto sat next to him, his face wearing an expression of sheepishness. “Yeah, um, sorry about the cake. It got ruined while I was running.” 

Ignis snaked one of his hands out of the blanket burrito to hold onto Prompto’s. “Prom, I truly appreciate what you’ve done for me. You’ve been so compassionate in my bout of childishness. I hope you can forgive me,” Ignis murmured. 

Instead of vocalizing his answer, Prompto handed over the cup of Ebony and twisted himself around Ignis like a vine.

 

Maybe respite during exams was what Ignis truly needed.


End file.
